A New love in New rome
by Phandom-Pheels
Summary: "Well, Percy, Any more secrets?" I shake my head, hoping he doesn't catch on to my lie. I do have one more,teeny, tiny, itty bitty, small little secret. But there's no way in hades I would tell him. But here's the truth: I've been in love with him since, the end of the war. - He's not even Gay. And I mean yea we spent more time together after the war,but...
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's pov**

I was in the arena, practicing on some straw dummy's. I could feel somebody staring at me, but I couldn't tell where they were. All of a sudden I heard a voice saying "Nice work Jackson, I bet those dummies were real tough."

I spun around to face Nico. "tougher than you, di Angelo, that's for sure"

He smirked, "Is that so?"

I nodded and went back to beating the schist out of the dummies.

He leans against the arena wall and watches me.

It's weird for somebody to watch me while I practice.

I feel like I have to do better than usual.

Like I have to prove my self. You know?

After a few more hits I stop and recap my sword." Any particular reason why your here?"

He started to shake his head, but then the ground started rumbling. All of a sudden I heard Nico curse and then I blacked out.

~one hour later~

I wake up to hear Nico still cursing.

I clear my throat and he turns around and glares at me slightly.

"What? What did I do?"

He softens his glare and says "Nothing, its just...my father. Him and Apollo have decided to keep us locked inside this room until we confess all of are secrets. To each other. "

"oh" I think for a second "um..i stole a copy the little mermaid from my teacher in second grade"

He doesn't say anything but he cracks a small smile and shakes his head.

I look around. I'm sitting on a bed and there's one across from me. There is also a tv and a bookcase(its mostly empty, except for poetry books). There's also a small fridge and a microwave.

Nico sits on the other bed. "Well, Percy, Any more secrets?"

I shake my head, hoping he doesn't catch on to my lie.

I do have one more,teeny, tiny, itty bitty, small little secret.

But there's no way in hades I would tell him.

But here's the truth: I've been in love with him since, the end of the war.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was written in part with** **Dimi-Godlover101  
** **Much thanks to them, and from now on all chapters will be a joint effort.**

-

Nico's pov  
My dads freaking crazy if he thinks I'm going to tell Percy.  
Just because he broke up with annabeth, doesn't mean I have a chance.  
He's not even Gay.  
And I mean yea we spent more time together after the war,but we've never never been super close.  
He still probably thinks I still hate him because of Bianca. I dont, and I was never really mad at him. I was more mad at me and maybe even a little mad at her.  
I'm lost in my thoughts when Percy says something.  
"What?" I ask  
"I said, Why Apollo? Why not like athena or Poseidon or somebody?"  
"I assume its because he's the god of truth."  
He nods "I'm bored."  
"there's a tv for a reason"  
"I wanna do something. I can't just sit still."  
He gets up and walks across the room and back again. Percy sits down and says "What about you,Nico, got any secrets?"  
I shake my head and I can feel my face starting to heat up.  
He comes over and sits on my bed."Come on Neeks, you gotta at least have one."  
I shake my head again and say "don't call me that"  
He scoots closer"why not Neeks?" He smirks and stares at me.  
I cant take it. He's too close and I want to get the heck out of this room.  
"Because I freaking have a crush on you and I can't deal with it,because its not just a crush anymore. I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you and I know you will never love me back." I yell slightly. Probably louder than I needed to.  
By this time there are a couple tears starting to go down my cheeks. I wipe them up and get and go across the room by the book case.  
I hear him say quietly "oh"  
I turn around and glare at him.  
Just then we hear a clunking sound.  
A door pops out of the wall and cracks it self open a tiny bit.  
A voice booms around us. "Very good Nico, but there's still one more secret to be told. Isn't there Percy?"  
I turn back to him. He blushes slightly and says "just an itsy bitsy, teeny tiny, little one"  
"well then let's hear hear it, i just told my darkest,deepest secret and you keep back your itsy bitsy,teeny tiny,little one!" i was furious  
percy just kept messing his hair, it was quite cute and annoying at the same time  
"COME ON!" i said  
" DAD! just let us out he isn't going to talk!"  
the door opened a crack again and a voice booms out again  
" sorry,nico. we will keep you in here until he spills, if that takes till you die, then it does."  
the door shut again  
"percy! i cant belive u! your teeny tiny secret is keeping us locked up!" i am now pissed! i thought i said to myself but i said it  
"why are you pissed,nico?" percy said  
"cause u wont tell your dang secret!WHY! i told my dee…" i got cut off

-

Well what will happen to percy and nico? will they stay locked up or will they be let go? will percy tell his secret?  
read chapter 3 to find out what happens


	3. Chapter 3

**Again thanks to Dimi-godlover , as He wrote most if this chapter**

 **...**

 **nico's pov**

 **i got cut off. i didn't realize what was happening but then i did, my bigest dream and hope coming a reality. Percy was kissing me!**

 **he pulled away "Fine,you want me to confess my secret fine i will, i like u too nico, i do not know if it is love yet,but…." i didn't hear the rest i was off thinking**

 **"what was that percy?"**

 **" i said, but i want to try, i want to try to be your boyfriend,so nico di angelo, i want to try only if you want to, i want to try and be my best for the best, i want to try and return the love you have towards me"**

 **before i could respond the door creaked open and a voice boomed**

 **" very good, percus. i was waiting for you to tell but that was an outrageous move. kissing nico. very um,smooth"**

 **percy blushed**

 **"now can we leave?" i asked**

 **"nope, there is still a bit more secrets to be told,ain't there percy."**

 **"Yes there is,but couldn't we just be released and i can talk with my boyfriend without two gods watching?" percy said**

 **Perce? i am not your boyfriend or anyones"**

 **"so you're saying no? great! just fantastic!The dang time i get forced to tell my secret and ask the miracle question i get denied! just freakin great!"percy said**

 **"hades and apollo may i pls be excused?!" percy said**

 **" wait what miracle question?"**

 **"son, did you not remember or were you not listening? he asked you to be his boyfriend, and i quote, "i want to try ,i want to try and be your boyfriend,so nico di angelo, i want to try only if you want to, i want to try and be my best for the best,i want to try and return your love that you have towards me." he said that so, i would take that as an ask out wouldn't you apollo?"**

 **" yeah, i definitely would"appolo said.**

 **Before percy could say anything he collapsed and passed out**

 **"PERCY!APOLLO!HELP HIM!"**

 **"i cant do nothing!it's like he was possessed! I'm sorry" apollo said**

 **we heard a faint laugh throughout the room**

 **then it was gone!**

 **"ugg" percy moaned**

 **"PERCY!are you okay?"**

 **"yeah, i think. last thing i remember was waking up and saying that i liked you and i blacked out again, i don't remember anything after that. What happened?" he said**

 **"apollo, is he lying or telling the truth?" hades asked**

 **"he's telling the truth,so percy you don't remember anything?" appolo said**

 **"no, what happened? why are you crying neeks?"**

 **"so when you kissed me you don't remember!?" i said**

 **" i. i kissed you? was it good? so that's why you're crying, cause i kissed you and i don't remember. i'm sorry nico."**

 **" , it's a shame that you don't remember,but do you remember who possesed you?" hades asked while comforting his son.**

 **"no,uncle hades i do not,but i remember what she looked like,she was young,had blonde hair,and pretty."**

 **"apollo, send a message to hermes and assemble the gods, aphrodite is up to no good!"**

 **"okay,hades got to go then,bye!"**

 **"wait,if i know my mythology,when aphrodite possess you she makes you do things that you would want to do but she does it for you,right dad?" i said**

 **"well yes,that is true so, percy has wanted to kiss yo….."**

 **"YES I HAVE! but not this freakin early! when i see aphrodite i may submerge her under the sea!"**

 **percy interrupted my dad**

 **"Wait, if Aphrodite makes you do things, you want to do, does that mean you want to go out with me?" I ask**

 **Percy blushes and nods.**

 **"Boys, hate to break this up and all, but maybe we should figure out why Aphrodite is melding-"**

 **Apollo appears back in the room "Hades Nico and Percy, all of you is required on Olympus right now." And he disappears again.**

 **"I'll shadow travel me and Percy there" I say to my father.**

 **He nods and disappears.**

 **I grab Percy's arm and shadow travel us. A second later we are standing in front of all the gods.**

 **They are in there human-size form.**

 **I look at all of them and see Aphrodite smiling brightly, Poseidon frowning slightly at us. And Zeus starting down Aphrodite.**

 **I gulp slightly an address Zeus. I look over and Percy is addressing his father.**

 **"Attention everyone, I call this meeting or convention or whatever to order" Zeus calls out**

 **Me and Percy looks at each nervously. This can't be good.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, I thank everyone who we are making wait for the next chapter but both me and phandom-pheels have been having writers block but not now!  
So no more talking and here is chapter 4  
 **Percy's pov**  
As The head of the gods called the meeting to order, my father was lookin at me with such a glare he may disown me as his son,I hope not.  
" So hades what is going on that is so important that I had to stop my bubble bath?!" Hera said. I thought about saying something but I don't " well I don't know if many of you know that these two( pointing between me and Nico) have been hiding secrets and aperntly miss goddess of love has to put he say into every bit of love stuff so what does she do? She possesses here and makes him kiss my beloved Nico, even though I may not like but I think it's wrong for her( says with a harsh tone towards Aphrodite) to possesses Jackson and make him do what he did!" hades was pissed and it's not good for the god of the underworld being anyone.i was glad I at least hard hades defending me  
 **Nico's Pov  
** I stand in front of the Gods. My father just said that Aphrodite possessed Percy. Does that mean he didn't mean any of what he said?  
Does he not really feel the same? I start shaking slightly and bones start appearing at my feet.  
"Nico?" Percy ask looking at me.  
"F-father may i speak to you in private?"  
Hades telaports us to his throne room.  
"May i ask why you wanted to speak alone?"  
"If Aphrodite possesed him, Does that mean he didn't mean of what was said or done?"  
Hades thinks for a moment.  
"I believe he meant most of what happened."  
I silent for a few moments.  
"Father? What do i do?"  
My father looks at me and says "Do what is going to make you happy. Sadly it seems what makes you happiest is Posidiens kin. But if he makes you happy, who am i to stop it?"  
I smile. "Thank you, father"


End file.
